User blog:TF2/Facts
Facts on Bionicle. I know it should be in TBW. I'll get to that. DVD's Bionicle: Mask of Light *﻿Terry Shakespeare (in audio commentary) says "Toas" instead of Toa. *﻿Inside the Avohkii, the Bionicle Language says, " TECHNIC ORGANIC APPS ONE DESTINY". *In the scene where Takua is talking to Turaga Vakama and asks, "Umm... how will we know where to start?", Takua's eyes are slightly crossing. *Kopaka's Akaku Nuva Bionicle Language reads, "PC TARAKAVA", "PC USSALCRAB" and "PC NUIRAMA". *The frozen Bohrok's shields are on the tip of the hand of the Bionicle set so how (in the past) could they have curled into a ball into the Bohrok Nest? *In the scene when Hewkii scores the first Kolhii goal, when it goes to the Po-Matoran cheering, the one in the Huna at the very front is sad. *In the same Kolhii scene, two scenes are repeated: 1. When the Matoran are cheering for Tahu, they are waving their arms in the air and the one wearing the Komau whoops. Then when the Matoran cheer for Pohatu, they are the exact same Matoran but the scene is mirrored so it seems they would be facing west the way Jaller and Takua came in. 2. When Hahli and Macku jump out from their goal area, the Ga-Matoran cheer. One of the Ga-Matoran is wearing a Ruru and is the loudest. Another Ga-Matoran is wearing a Komau and is angry at the Ruru Ga-Matoran for being loud. Then a few scenes later when the Kolhii Stadium gets dark, right before that the exact same scene is shown again but also mirrored. *In Mangaia when Makuta challenges Takanuva to a death match Kolhii game, two scenes are repeated here too: 1. When Makuta lurks in the shadow, he says, "Toa of Light, now so bold... but at heart, you are still... just Takua. Takanuva gasps quickly. Then after Makuta challenges him to a death match of Kolhii, Takanuva does the exact same scene again but doesn't gasp and instead shows him bobbing to the top a bit just like the way he gasped before. This scene is not mirrored. 2. When Makuta challenges Takanuva to the Kolhii match, he walks up to Takanuva and says, "Perhaps for your next great failure, a simple game of Kolhii?". Then, once Takanuva flawlessly pulls off the move he failed at the start of the movie, he crushes Makuta against the wall. He gets up and says that he will protect Mata Nui from Takanuva. After Takanuva asks how is he protecting him he says "Sleep spares him pain. Awake, he suffers.". While he says that line, he is walking up to Takanuva. A good way to tell this scene was repeated is to see the first version of that scene and notice how Takanuva didn't pull out his Kolhii stick after Makuta sadi "When you lose, I'll have that mask.". Also, the mouthing doesn't go right either. *It's amazing how the movie version of the Rahkshi back where the Kraata is stored can turn into the set version when Takanuva starts to build the Ussanui. *Where did Pewku go? *In Audio Commentary (AC), David Molina sasy that when Takua, Hahli and Hewkii whack their Kolhii stick and say "play well" was a little tribute to LEGO because LEGO means Play Well in Danish. *In AC, David asked the desing team in Billund Denmark where LEGO is located, "How tall would a Toa be to a human?". A Toa would be between 6.6ft and 7ft. So pretty big. *Again, he asked how tall would Makuta be. Makuta would be 20ft tall. *David explained that the Gukko bird was not based on a toy. Ironic though, because Jaller and Ka (Kongu's pet Gukko bird who was the Gukko in the film.) were released later. *When you use Wall of History, in Tahu's Suva (Where the Avohkii is levitating.), the fact is, "The most powerful of all Kanohi masks are Great Masks. How could they say if Great Masks were the most powerful if the Legendary Vahi was the first mask to be created by the desing team? *In the lava area where the warning totem is, you can see the detail of one of the 2 masks: 1. The Kanohi Pakari which would have been there to represent that Takua would find it or become the Seventh Toa. 2. The Kanohi Hau to represent that Jaller was the Herald or that the Avohkii was goign to awaken Mata Nui. Mata Nui's symbol is the Hau. *Pohatu and Onua's structure have changed drastically in the film. Pohatu's body isn't upside-down and Onua's neck has been raised a bit. *The Kolhii ball looks nothing like the set version of it. *In Mata Nui Explorer, the Po-Koro area has a picture of the Pohatu Mata video from 2001 and in Mangaia, when viewing Turahk, it says Lerahk and shows a picture of Lerahk instead of Turahk. Also, in the Mangaia, when viewing Panrahk, there are 2 rolling pictures of Panrahk and one of Vorahk. Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui *When the True Turaga Dume is in the Matoran Sphere, his Kiril is still on. Even though Makuta had it, Lego needed to make sure no-one knew what was behind a Bionicle mask. Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows *The Rahaga use the set version of the Rahkshi tools unlike the actual Rahkshi did. Bionicle: The Legend Reborn *The glyphs in the laboratry read things like, "LEGO", "Universal", "Bara Magna Secret Lab", "Mata Nui" and "Bionicle The Legend Reborn". *The shot of the canyon shows the village of Tajun in the background so you can see Tajun being wrecked before the Skopio fight. *Telluris actually appears in this film. He is on the Skopio but not siting on the normal way. Instead, he is lying down. *The Thornatus V9 is refered to as a chariot. *If Vastus' set form has a Venom Talon and Thornax Launcher stuck together, then why is he able to hold his Talon with one hand while the Thornax isn't connected to the Talon? *You can see Metus run away from the gate to Vulcanus as the Glatorian leave from there. Sets *The year which had the most sets was 2008.﻿ Category:Blog posts